A Perfect World
by lakes13
Summary: Emma was kicked out of her house and moved to a new town. When she finds her old best friend, things start to get crazy. Ren is at large and it is up to her to stop him. KaiXOC i suck at summaries 1st fanfic so NO FLAMES PLEASE! :P
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emma's POV

_Beep! Beep!_

I yawned as my alarm clock awoke me. My first day in my new house.

Long story short, my parents bought me a house, chucked me some cash, and told me to move. (Or maybe yelled at me)

Taking a quick shower I got ready for high school. (_Oh Joy!_) Grabbing my backpack I started on the long walk to my school.

Slowly walking to my new school, I checked my Vanguard deck.

Pulling out my two favorite cards, Draconic Overlord and Shadow Paladin, I smiled remembering when my two best friends gave them to me, when I was living in a different city.

I sighed stashing the cards away before entering the school.

Running to me class before the bell rang, I bumped into a kid with blonde hair.

"Oh, sorry," I said.

"That's fine," the guy said smiling, "It's my fault. Hey are you that new girl?"

I nodded.

"Here let me help you! Oh! I see we are in the same class! I'm Miwa, by the way, and you are?"

"Emma," I grinned.

"C'mon, follow me! Don't want to be late for class on your first day!

Following Miwa down the hall, I noticed a lot of kids were playing Vanguard.

"Is Vanguard popular here?" I asked.

Miwa nodded.

"Yep! It's popular in this whole town! Are you a Vanguard fighter?"

"Yep!"

"Cool! Maybe after school I could take you to Card Capital, our card shop."

"That would be great!" I said, smiling.

"Ah, I see you found our new student!"

I turned to see a man with dark hair, carrying a bunch of binders.

"This is our teacher, Mr. Sato!" Miwa told me.

"Now could you open the door? As you see, I have my hands full," Mr. Sato grunted, trying to carry all the binders, without dropping them.

"Oh, right,"

I opened the door and walked in. Mr. Sato put the binders on the desk.

"LISTEN CLASS!" He bellowed, "THIS IS OUR NEW STUDENT EMMA, PLEASE TREAT HER WELL!"

I was scanning the class until my eyes fell on _HIM_!

How did _he_ get here? One of my best friends, Kai Toshiki!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat down in my desk, determined not to look at him. I could feel his eyes boring into me.

The rest of the school day went by fast. Mainly I was figuring out the best way to construct my deck. (Shhhh don't tell Mr. Sato that, I'd probably get a detention. Then again, other kids were sleeping, picking their nose, playing pinch me, poke me, can I fit my head in my desk…)

I got up and started walking back to my house when I heard.

"HEY! EMMA WAIT UP!"

I saw Miwa come running towards me and Kai following shortly after.

"H-Hey E-Em-Emma," Miwa said panting like a dog, "I told you I would show you Card Capital!"

"Oh yeah!" I said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked in a cold voice.

"I'm wondering the same thing," I said coolly.

Miwa was looking back and forth at us.

"Wait? You know each other?" he asked.

"She was in my neighbor, in the other town," Kai said smoothly.

"I WASN'T JUST YOUR NEIGHBOR!" I screamed at him, "I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND, WELL SECOND BEST FRIEND, MAYBE THIRD! BUT TO THE POINT I WASN'T JUST YOUR NEIGHBOR!"

Kai was just staring coldly at me.

"Grrrr, I hate it when you stare at me like that, Kai. It's creepy," I grumbled as we set off the Card Capital.

"WHOA!" I said looking inside Card Capital, "THAT LOOKS LIKE HEAVAN!"

Piles of cards on display, the common to the super-ultra-rare grade 3's.

Kids were sitting at tables, all of them playing one game, Vanguard.

"Kai!" a kid with blue hair said, running up to my EX-best friend.

"This is Aichi," Miwa explained, "He's a really good fighter. And Aichi this is Emma."

"HI! Nice to meet you and I'm not THAT good," Aichi said, blushing.

"And this is Misaki," Miwa pointed to the lady at the counter, who was reading a book.

"And this is Kamui, and his little fan base, consisting of Ejji and Rejji," Miwa also indicated, "And that should be all of us!"

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!" yelled the loud mouth with the spiky hair.

"Erm I think you missed me too," said a brown haired boy.

"Oh yeah this is Morikawa, the loud one, and his friend Izaki," Miwa said smiling.

Kai kept glaring at me, as if all the problems in the world were my fault.

"Ok Kai! I challenge you to a battle! THIS WILL BE REVENGE FOR THAT TIME YOU BEAT ME, AND THE OTHER TIME, AND THE OTHER TIME AND… WELL FORGET ABOUT THAT I JUST CHALLENGE YOU AND I WON'T STOP ANNOYING YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YES!"

Kai just nodded.

"Fine I'll just add another person to my defeated list," he said, getting out his deck.

I scowled getting out my own favorite deck.

"GET READY FOR THE BATTLE OF YOUR LIFE!" I yelled.

Erlakes: HELLO PEOPLE!

Kai: *Muttered* Nonsense

Erlakes: *Wacks Kai's head with a pillow*

Kai: owwwwwwwwwwww

Erlakes: Your lucky i didn't bring out the snow shovel *Shovel appears in hand* But i can if you like

Kai: O.o

Emma: WAIT YOU CAN'T BEAT UP KAI YET WE STILL NEED HIM

Erlakes: Fine... :( BUT ANYWAY thanks for reading, this is my first fanfic and i am sorry for the bad grammer i suck at spelling... and i don't own anything but my character Emma

Emma: YOU DON'T OWN ME!

Erlakes:... () ()

o.o

C( )

UU

BUNNY!

Kai: *grumbles* i am offically surrounded by idiots Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Stand up the Vanguard!" Kai and I (That rhymes!) both yelled.

"I ride Iron Tail Dragon!" Kai said putting a card on top of his Lizard Runner, Undeux.

_This is going to be some heck of a battle_ I thought.

The battle had been going on for thirty minutes and I was holding on strong.

Kai and I both had 3 damage, just a little more effort and I would win!

Even Misaki retired her book and came to watch.

"I RIDE DRAGONIC OVERLORD!" I yelled.

Kai's eyes widened.

"Is that the same one?" he asked.

I nodded.

"The very same," I smiled.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?" Morikawa yelled.

"None of your business," Kai said coldly.

"Yeesh, Kai what happened to you. You used to be _FUN _to hang around," I said.

Kai looked me straight in the eye.

"People change, you know that Emma. Let's end this now. Come forth, Eternal Apocalypse! I RIDE Dragonic Overlord The End! "

"No way," I muttered.

"Yes way, and with the support of Bahr DRAGONIC OVERLORD THE END ATTACK DRAGONIC OVERLORD!"

"No guard," I said.

"Twin Drive check," Kai said, "First check"

He flipped over a card, no trigger.

"Second check"

Nothing, thank goodness.

5 minutes later, I had 5 damage and Kai had 4.

"My turn," I said, "I stand and draw."

I drew my Shadow Paladin.

_Hmm this could be useful _I thought.

"I bring out Blasterdark!"

Aichi's eyes widened. Kai look astounded.

**erlakes: ANOTHER CHAPTER NAILED!**

**Kai: *sigh* Help me**

**Erlakes: I HEARD THAT!**

**Emma: Let's wack him together?**

**Erlakes: Sure!**

**Kai: *runs for his life from two angry girls***

**Emma: I CAN'T FIND YOU KAI COME BACK I JUST WANT TO KIL- I MEAN Bake you a cake?**

**Erlakes: No Emma just no...**

**Ren: HOLA PEEPS**

**Erlakes: REN? What are you doing here?**

**Ren: I wanted to ask when am i going to be in your story.**

**Erlakes: soon Ren soon...**

**Ren: THANKS also Kai's hiding behind the bushes...**

**Emma: FOR SPARTA! *Runs to bushes***

**Ren: Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I didn't know you still had that," he said.

"Of course I still have it! It reminds me of you and …" I stopped speaking.

"KAI AND WHO!" Morikawa yelled at us again.

"None of your business," Kai and I both snapped at him at the same time.

"Blasterdark attacks your Dragonic Overlord The End! Gosh, is that a mouthful!"

"I guard with Berserk Dragon and Blazing Core Dragon!"

"Fine, I use Dragonic Overlord's Counterblast and attack your Bahr with Dragonic Overlord!"

Kai sighed.

"No guard."

"And then I attack Dragonic Overlord The End!"

"No Guard,"

And the sixth card flew into the damage zone.

"Wow that was amazing!" Aichi yelled.

"I have to say you're really good," Misaki said.

"That's my number one student!" Morikawa exclaimed.

I looked at Kai.

"Well?" I asked.

"You got better, but you're still weak," he said grabbing his stuff and leaving.

"Don't feel bad Emma, Kai always says that," Miwa said.

"yeah he's like 'I'm so cooler than you! I shouldn't waste time on losers like you!'" Kamui muttered.

I was still staring at the chair that he was just in.

"He used to be different," I muttered.

**Kai's POV **

I sighed, walking home.

Emma always unnerved me. She always broke through my hard boundaries.

Maybe that was why I lost.

_It was good to see her _I thought to myself _not that I care though._

Ok so that was a downright lie. I did care about her. I always have and always will. That was why I gave her that card she used to defeat me.

Ren also cared about her, that's why he gave her many of the cards in her deck. In fact, I think most of the cards in her deck are from us.

I sighed again. It was a busy day.

**Erlakes: HELLO PEOPLE!**

**Ren: HOLA PEEPS!**

**Erlakes: And THANK YOU MEOW-ANGEL FOR COMMENTING!**

**Ren: And thanks for reading!**

**Erlakes: i found out that 47 people read this and there was just 1 comment so PLEASE take 1 minute of your day to review!**

**Ren: She won't stop annoying you till you do**

**Erlakes: XD**

**Ren: Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

**_5 weeks later_**

**Kai's pov**

"KAI KAI WAKE UP!"

I awoke out of a blissful nap to find Miwa almost dragging me off my bench at the park.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"KAI IT'S AN EMERGANCY!"

"Oh yeah?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"REN'S AT THE SHOP!"

**Emma's POV**

"It randomly started raining out there!" I said smiling as I walked sopping wet into Card Capital.

It was 5 weeks later and I felt like Card Capital was my home.

Morikawa always battled me, and I always won.

I usually battled Aichi at least 3 times a week.

I battled Kamui twice a week.

Sometimes I got to battle Misaki.

And rarely sometimes Kai challenged me and sometimes he won and sometimes I won.

Everything was going good.

Until I stepped into the card shop.

Guess who was standing there, REN!

I was going to run up and hug him but something in the back of my mind told me not to.

"Ren," I said approaching him warily.

"Emma," Ren greeted.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I was here to challenge Kai. Have you seen him?"

I snorted.

"Do you actually think I know where Kai is? If I did I would be would be with him right know."

"Then I challenge you!"

I blinked.

"What?" I frowned.

"You heard me, I challenge you!"

"Well, Ok I guess,"

"Great!" Ren said smiling.

"STAND THE VANGUARD!" Ren and I said.

"Stand up Fullbau!" Ren said.

"Stand up Amber Dragon Dawn!" I yelled.

"I'll go first," Ren said, "I ride Blaster Javelin! And send Dark Sage, Charon to the rear guard."

"Hmm, my turn," I said, "I stand and draw. And then I ride Amber Dragon daylight!"

Kai burst into the card shop, sopping wet because of the rain.

"REN!" he said.

**Emma: HOLA I AM FILLING IN FOR ERLAKES CAUSE SHE'S LAZY LIKE THAT**

**Ren: Why do I have to be the bad guy?**

**Emma: Cause you were corrupted by power?**

**Ren: oh... O.O**

**Kai: *yawns* ... You woke me up from my nap ...**

**Emma: you sleep to much**

**Kai: do not**

**Emma: do too**

**Kai: do not**

**Emma: do too**

**Miwa: you two fight like a married couple**

**Emma and Kai: SHUT UP!**

**Miwa: X.X sorry**

**Emma: Anyway PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**Kai: you talk to much**

**Emma: do not **

**Kai: do too**

**Miwa and Ren: *shouts over bikering* READ AND REVIEW! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ah, Kai I was looking for you," Ren smiled lazily.

"Oh that was _greeeeeaaaaaaaaaattttttttt_ timing. I mean you just haaaaaaaaaaaddddddd to come here RIGHT when I started the battle!"

Kai wasn't paying any attention to me because he was analyzing the battle.

"Those are all the card Ren and I gave you," Kai said.

"Yeah…" I said.

It was my battle tactic. Ren would hopefully remember the fun times we had and snap out of his creepy trance.

"You won," Ren said.

My eyes widened as I saw the sixth card fall on the damage zone.

"I won," I whispered to myself.

"Congrats," he said coldly to me.

The old Ren was not back.

"Ren I" I started.

"I don't want to hear it," Ren snarled.

"Ren why aren't you your old self? I mean, you were such a cute kid," I said sadly.

"My old self? I left that behind a long time ago. I got stronger FOR YOU"

"YOU KNOW KAI, TETSU, AND I WOULDN'T HAVE WANTED THIS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, scaring Assistacat from its comfy chair.

"Humph, you're just saying that because you're weak," Ren said storming out of Card Capital.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I dashed out of the shop, into the pouring rain.

Eventually I got lost so I sat on a park bench by a playground. My salty tears mixing with the rain.

"I thought I'd find you here," a voice said.

I didn't look up so I didn't know who it was.

Kai's warm arms wrapped around me.

"Shh it's alright," Kai whispered into my ear.

I was sobbing into Kai's shirt while Kai was stroking my hair. With a start I realized THIS was the Kai that I used to know.

"Kai?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Promise me you'll defeat him,"

Kai squeezed my hand.

"_We'll _defeat him"

**Erlakes: *sob* such a sappy chapter. Kai i didn't know you could be less jerk-like**

**Kai: Whatever**

**Emma: Can i wack his head with a pillow?**

**Erlakes: i'm pretty sure we have a hard cover book around here...**

**Emma: XD can i find it and then wack him for ruining the happy moment?**

**Erlakes: sure! XD**

**Kai: Oh dear lord... *walks quickly out of the room***

**Emma: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww and i just found the hard cover dictionary...**

**Miwa and Ren: WAZZUP PEEPS!**

**Emma: hey... have you seen Kai?**

**Miwa: I'm pretty sure i saw him sleeping on the bench at the park...**

**Emma: Ok bye guys!*Lugs dictionary out of the room***

**Ren: What was that about?**

**Erlakes: oh nothing... And if you hear screams ignore them...**

**Ren: O.o**

**Erlakes: But i had a weird dream that Kai had a REALLY cool black motercycle and i was EPIC so you dear views get to decide wether i should add that in!**

**Kai: YES DO IT IT WILL HELP ME WITH ESCAPING A CRAZY GIRL WITH A DICTIONARY!**

**Emma: COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!**

**Erlakes: Read and REVIEW AND PLEASE VOTE AND THANK FOR YOU PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY STUCK WITH THIS!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I love going to the beach. But I hate being stuck in between two angry boys.

"KAI STOLE MY SEAT!" Kamui said angrily.

Kai said nothing, his eyes were closed, probably pretending to be asleep.

"Does anyone want to trade spots?" I muttered.

And of COURSE no one said anything.

"Turn right here," Misaki said as the manager turned left.

I sighed closing my eyes falling asleep.

_"Emma!" Ren said happily as I chased him around the pool. "I bet you can't catch me!"_

_Tetsu and Kai were laughing as I tackled Ren knocking him into the pool with a loud splash. I came up sputtering and smiling. Ren's eyes widened._

_"What," I asked._

_Suddenly, my happy dream turned into a nightmare, Ren was getting sucked into a black vortex. I tried to grab him, but it was to late. Ren was __**gone**__._

I woke up with a start, noticing I was leaning on **Kai**. I quickly closed my eyes, praying that I seriously wasn't leaning on my best arch frienemy.

"So your awake," Kai whispered in my ear.

I opened one eye and saw Kai glancing at me.

"Um hi," I said awkwardly.

Kai just sighed and looked out the window.

"mmmm you make a good headrest," I muttered.

And I swear to this very day, Kai smiled.

**Erlakes: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I HAVE SCHOOL AND THERE IS HOMEWORK AND ANYTHING INVOLVING HOMEWORK AND ME THERE IS PROBLEMS**

**Emma: YOU HAVE NOT UPDATED FOR WEEKS! *wacks with paper***

**Erlakes: ow stop that it's not my fault i had writers block**

**Emma: sure you did**

**Erlakes: *Sigh* Just go away!**

**Emma: Hmph *Angrily walks out of the room***

**Erlakes: finally some peace and quiet**

**Miwa and Ren: WAZZUP!**

**Erlakes: * wacks head on keyboard* ghjaaijhbjnkiorjkangauhguho help me**

**Miwa: REVIEW**

**Ren: PLEASE**

**Erlakes: Yes even Flames, even though on the description it said not to, i want a carmel apple, moose is a funny word, did you know that the sky is blue because-**

**Miwa: ANYWAY REVIEW**

**Ren: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**Erlakes: is that all you can say?**

**Ren: No! of course not! i can say what you got on your history report, your best friends, your secret crush...**

**Erlakes: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO But anyway**

**Ren and Miwa: READ AND REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I yelped as I hit my head on the roof of the car as I heard Morikawa screamed "THE BEACH IS CALLING ME!"

"Owwwwwwwwwwww," I said, rubbing my head, "You woke me from a nap."

"You sound like Kai," Kamui muttered, hiding a small grin, "did you enjoy Kai as a pillow."

I turned to him and was about to tackle him and then duct tape him to a rocket but Kai held me back.

"Kai, .GO." I said, struggling to get my hands on that little punk, who actually cowered in fear.

"Emma, we would have to send Kamui to the hospital if I let go of you," Kai said calmly.

I grumbled angrily under my breath as I stopped fighting.

"We're here," Manager said.

Morikawa literally leaped over all the seats, opened the car door, and ran to the water in a matter of seconds.

I smirked as I heard Morikawa yelp jumping three feet out of the water because he said it was cold.

The others were laughing and Kai cracked a small almost unnoticeable smile.

"C'mon," I said dragging Miwa and Kai to the water.

"But it's cold," Miwa said.

"You'll get used to it," I replied.

"But what if I don't want to,"

Kai shot me a look of annoyance, but I just tightened my grip. The salt water splashed my feet and I let go of the boys.

"It is COLD," Miwa said.

I gave a sneaky grin.

"Uh-oh," Miwa said, "I don't like that lo-"

He stopped there because I pushed him into the water.

I tried to shove Kai into the ocean, but he was to quick.

I chased him down the beach. With a jolt I remembered this was like my dream. I shoved the memory aside and I sped up and tackle Kai into the blue water.

"**I FEEL VICTORIUS!**" I screamed.

"Not so fast missy," Kai said.

Before I knew it, Kai grabbed my ankle and knocked me into the ocean.

I came up coughing on the salt. Kai gave a smug smirk, but that disappeared when I splashed him in the face.

"Ha!" I yelled.

But Kai retorted by spraying water in my face.

"You two love birds having fun,"

There was Kamui. My eyes flared.

"Together?" Kai asked.

I nodded and we grabbed Kamui and tossed him in the water.

I laughed happily. That was the best day in my life.

**Erlakes: HAPPYNESS**

**Emma: XD**

**Erlakes: yeah i keep forgetting to mention I do not own Vanguard, Emma Remind me to do that**

**Emma: Erin... YOU DO NOT OWN VANGUARD**

**Erlakes: *Facepalm* NOT NOW IDIOT!**

**Emma: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh...**

**Erlakes: *Sigh* now i know how Kai feels...**

**Emma: WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!**

**Erlakes: *whistles innocently* nothing, nothing**

**Emma: But that was such a nice chapter**

**Erlakes: I KNOW! I should get bonus points on my history test because of that**

**Emma: ...**

**Erlakes: BUT THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO STUCK WITH THIS AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER AND SKIPPED TO THIS ONE I WOULD DO THE SAME! XD**

**Emma: READ**

**Ren: AND REVIEW**

**Emma: I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT**

***Chases ren with a chainsaw***

**Erlakes: THANKS EVERYONE READ AND REVIEW! :P**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ok let's fast forward.

The shop had a tournament. I got into the finals, but of course Mr. I'm-So-Cool beat me. but we were going to regionals! We were in the van. The manager was driving off to who knows where and I was using Kai's shoulder as a headrest. Kai shot me a cold stare, but I just ignored him.

"Stop moving," I muttered.

I felt Kai sigh and I fell asleep.

**No one's POV**

Misaki looked at Emma leaning against Kai's shoulder.

_There cute_ Misaki thought to herself.

Kai glared at her as if to say, _Don't you dare get any ideas._

Misaki just laughed quietly as she told the manager to turn left and of course he turned right.

Kamui was thinking about what would happen if he won the nationals.

_Oh you are the best Kamui! Emi said._

_I know I am! Now where's your great lunch! Kamui laughed._

His day dream popped as he noticed Emma leaning against Kai. He smirked. Kai DID like Emma. No matter how many times he denied it.

Aichi looked at Emma's peaceful face as she slept. Sure Aichi might have a little crush, but Emma was Kai's and Aichi knew that.

"Stop moving," Emma muttered again.

Kai just shook his head.

Emma opened her eyes.

"Will you stop moving?" she asked and she went back to sleep.

The manager peered out of the rear view mirror.

_Those two_ he thought _they look great together. When will Kai just admit he likes her? Then again, he is Kai._

Kai glanced at the sleeping girl on his shoulder. Her soft hair brushed against his neck. He sighed softly. His childhood friend didn't change at all, unlike most of them. As he glanced at the clouds he wondered if he would meet Tetsu and Ren at Regionals. Then he would set things right. He knew Emma was thinking about the same thing.

**_This _**time he would set things right.

**Erlakes: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wasn't that a great chapter!**

**Emma: Surrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeee**

**Kai: Hmph nonsense**

**Erlakes: *sigh* Kai don't make me wack you with a pillow again**

**Kai: *walks out of the room***

**Erlakes: Kai *shakes head***

**Emma: But Read and Revieew**

**Erlakes: Review please 'cause then i will be inspired to write great chpters with proper spelling!**

**Emma: and if you don't then the world will end**

**Erlakes: IT WILL TRUST ME!**

**Emma: But more importantly-**

**Kai: READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Emma's POV**

I leaped out of the car, hoping to see the one person I had in mind.

"Hey Tetsu!" I screamed.

Tetsu turned to see me beaming at him.

"How's your day going?" I asked him.

"Hmm same Emma as always," he said.

I just smiled at him noticing two other people with him.

A girl with long blue hair and a boy with silver hair.  
"Who are you?" I said.

"The new Team AL4," the blue haired girl said smugly.

"Oh," I said softly.

Kai walked over to me.

"Where's Ren?" he asked Tetsu.

"Ren, Ren, Ren, is that what everyone cares about?" the silver haired boy snapped.

"Hmph I just am wondering when I can crush his face," Kai and I said at the SAME TIME AGAIN.

"GAH STOP DOING THAT!" I shouted.

Kai, the king of cool, kept calm.

"Whatever, it's not like I want that to happen," He grumbled.

I glanced and saw the rest of Team Q4 listening in.

"But anyway where is Ren?" I asked, giving the silver haired kid a death glare so he would shut up.

"He's not here," Tetsu said, "He doesn't want to go to a Regional competition."

I snorted.

"Same old Ren," I grumbled.

The blue haired chick looked at me strangely.

"You know Ren?" she said.

"Yeah, Kai and I here are a part of the ORIGANAL AL4. Until that dirty little punk got mad on power," I grumbled.

"Who's a dirty little punk?"

I swerved and saw REN standing behind me.

"Oh joy you're here too. I guess it's a team reunion," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hello Ren," Kai said coldly.

"Hello Kai, Emma," Ren said cheerfully.

"I thought you weren't coming," Kai said, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I decided that the tournament had some powerful people,"

"Why thanks," I said.

"Powerful people that I will CRUSH,"

"Oh, thanks a lot old buddy," I said.

I guess the look on Aichi's face I forgot to mention I used to be friends with Ren. And Kai forgot to say that as well.

"We'll meet you on the battlefield," Ren said walking away.

I stomped my foot.

"GAH I HATE HIM!" I yelled to no one.

**Erlakes: HOLA PEEPS I DO NOT OWN VANGUARD YES I REMEMBERED**

**Kai: Greeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aatttttttttttttttttttt**

**Erlakes: You're asking me to wack you with a pillow**

**Kai: I'm fine thank you very much**

**Erlakes: Yeah i know this story does not match the anime but *Holds knife to Kai's throat* BUT NICE COMMENTS OTHER WISE MY HAND WILL SLIP AND KAi WILL DIE (THAT RHYMES! AGAIN) **

**Kai: Oh dear lord**

**Erlakes: READ AND REVIEW!**

**i like exclamation points!**


	11. NOT A CHAPTER BUT READ ANYWAY

**Erlakes: Ok sorry i have not updated in a while.. Schools been really REALLY hard and stuff...**

**Emma: sure, sure**

**Erlakes: IT IS YOUR LUCKEY YOU DON'T HAVE TESTS OR HOMEWORK OR SCIENCE OR HISTORY OR MATH!**

**Emma: O.o**

**Erlakes: BUT ANYWAY thank you everyone, seriously, i don't want to be cheesy, really thanks for all you people who are still reading this thanks so much i saw 1200 read this and i'm like WTH why do you want to read this crap and yeah before i get into a long boring speech about my life thanks...**

**Ren: I LIKE CUPCAKES!**

**Erlakes: *Wacks with pillow* YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN THE MOMENT REALLY WOW  
Ren: it was getting to serious...**

**Erlakes: ok i forgive you... but thanks for putting up with my crappy spelling i'll try to update soon and REVIEWS ARE NICE! and for those of you who have reviewed thank you so much... :) I'll update soon :) **

**Ren: DON'T GET EATEN BY A SANDWORM O**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Beating everyone was a piece of cake.

Team Q4 had a winning streak. All wins and no loses. Our team was at the semifinals. We just had to beat Team Handsome and then we would be up against Ren.

"This is a waste of my time," Kai said.

I shook my head. The nerve of him drove me crazy.

"Kai better win," Kamui muttered.

Kamui had somehow managed to make a deal with the other team that if Q4 lost he would 'marry' another girl on the team and everyone knew he was in love with Emmie.

So far he lost. So it was up to me and Kai to beat Team Handsome.

I was too busy daydreaming to notice the girl with blue hair walk up to me.

"Ren wants to talk to you," she said stiffly.

"Oooookkkkk," I said slowly.

I got up and walked with her down a hallway to find Ren sitting in a chair with his feet up on a table.

"Here she is," the girl said.

"Thank you Asaka. Please leave us alone," Ren said.

"But Ren, I would like to stay," Asaka said.

"Leave us alone," Ren commanded.

Asaka looked like she was about to say something but then stopped.

"As you wish," she said, bowing, and left the room.

As the door closed behind us there was an awkward silence.

"So you wanted me here?" I asked breaking the quiet.

"Yes, I did," Ren mused, "There is something important I want to ask you."

My mind was racing coming up with a million possibilities he was going to say, but I didn't expect what he was going to ask me then.

"Emma, I want you to join Team Al4,"

**Erlakes: YAY I DID IT I DID IT **

**Emma: FINALLY SHEESH**

**Erlakes: sorry there was school and i hate school and yeah...**

**Kai: Hmph nonsense**

**Erlakes: Shut up Kai**

**Emma: yeah what she said**

**Erlakes: BUT ANYWAY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Also some ideas for the story would be nice!**

**Emma: YEAH BUT READ AND REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

What? What? **_What?_**

I stood, dumbfounded unable to move.

"Wha…" I said, my mouth hanging open.

"You heard me, I want you to join us. You could become more powerful,"

"I don't care about power," I said, my senses coming back to me, "I care about my friends."

"Then you should join me because I am your friend. So is Tetsu,"

"But-"

"Please Emma, for me,"

"Ren, I'm sorry, I can't,"

Ren's brow furrowed.

"I can't leave Kamui, or Misaki, or Achi, or Kai. I can't leave Card Capital. I have to win, with my friends, not people I half know."

Ren's face became stone cold.

"Fine then, take this, you'll need it. Now leave,"

Ren tossed me a Vanguard card and I quickly exited.

Looking at the card I almost dropped it.

It was _Dragonic Overlord._

No not a plain old Dragonic Overlord, but a special card, my very first card that I ever got and it was my favorite. When I was battling, it always came to me when I needed it the most. But then, on that terrible windy day I lost it.

_I was at the park, spread out on the ground, organizing my deck. Laughing I added my Overlord to my perfect deck. But then a gust of wind, and the card blew away._

_"No!" I yelled, trying to catch it but it was to late._

_Tears started to streak down my face as I fell and started to cry._

_"What's wrong?"_

_I looked up and saw a boy with shaggy red hair and big cute eyes, looking down at me. _

_"I l-lost m-my favorite card," I sobbed, trying to wipe away the damp tears. _

_"Oh I'm sorry," the kid said, "I saw it pass by but I didn't try to catch it. Are you a card fighter?" _

_I nodded miserably. _

_"That's cool, I'm Ren, Ren Suzugamori, I'm a card fighter as well. My friends are card fighters as well do you want to come and battle us?"_

_I nodded again gathering my cards and following the boy to a deserted warehouse. _

_In the warehouse there was a tall boy with purplish hair and another kid with brown hair._

_"HEY GUYS I BROUGHT A CARD FIGHTER!" Ren shouted, "This is Tetsu and this is Kai."_

_I nodded, clutching my deck in my hand._

_"Who do you want to battle?" Ren asked._

_"I don't care," I said shyly. _

_"I'll do it," Kai said standing up,"_

_I set my deck down on the playing mat._

_"ready?" Kai asked._

_"Yeah," I said._

_"Stand up Vanguard!"_

_"Stand up the Vanguard!"_

_"Wow 'the' that's cool," I said. _

_Kai just nodded._

_"I'll go first. Go Iron Tail Dragon! I end my turn,"_

_"My turn, Go Amber Dragon Dawn! Amber Dragon Dawn attacks you vanguard,"_

_"No Guard,"_

_One damage. Five more to go. _

**Erlakes: OK PEEPS THANKS FOR READING AND I AM LAZY AND LOST INSPARATION TO DO A CHAT BOX SO I LOCKED EVERYONE IN A CLOSET**

**Emma: GET ME OUT OF HERE!**

**Erlakes: Yeah right...**

**Emma: *Ninja kick and breaks down door* GET BACK HERE!**

**Erlakes: Uh-Oh *Starts running* READ AND REVIEW IDEAS FOR THE STORY WOULD BE NICE!**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I won.

_ "You're really to good!" Ren said, his feet swinging as he was sitting on a table._

_ "Thanks," I said blushing._

_Kai just nodded listlessly, picking up his deck. _

_"Do you want to join our team?" Ren asked._

_"Me? You want me?" I asked._

_"Yeah!" Ren said smiling._

_"O-ok," I said._

_"Yay!" Ren said smiling, "Presenting the newest member of Team AL4!"_

Those were the greatest times of my life. We were all so young and care free.

"THE WINNER IS TOSHIKI KAI!" the announcer yelled at the cheering crowd.

"Great job Kai," I said meekly.

Kai looked at me.

"Are you all right?" he asked, "You don't look that good."

"I'm fine," I muttered, "I just added a new thing on my list for the things I have to pound Ren for. And then after I totally and epically defeat him, I'm going to punch him, toss him in the trash, demand he gives me the 10 dollars he owes me, and then take us all out for ice cream."

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously," he said.

"Oh shut up," I muttered.

"NEXT UP IS EMMA AGAINST THE LEADER OF TEAM HANDSOME Gouki!"

"Oh joy my turn," I said walking out to the battlefield.

"So this is it," Gouki said.

"Yeah, and I'm going to have to defeat you, so I can get to Ren and kick his butt!" I yelled.

"STAND UP THE VANGUARD!"

"Stand up my Vanguard!"

"Go Lizard Runner Undeux!"

"I'll go first," Gouki said, "I ride the dandy guy Romario. I send Guiding Zombie to rear guard and end my turn."

"My turn, I ride Bahr!" I said, "Then I send Undeux to the rear guard and I attack your vanguard."

"No guard, Damage check,"

He revealed a card, but there was no trigger.

"I end my turn,"

"Ok I go! I ride Captain Nightmist and I send out Samurai Spirit! Go Nightmist attack her vanguard!"

"No guard,"

"I check the drive trigger,"

He checked the top card of his deck and It was…

"Rough seas banshee, a critical. I give all effects to Nightmist,"

I cursed silently in my head. Two damage.

"Then I attack with Samurai Spirit!"

"I guard with Unduex!" I said taking a card out of my hand and slapping it onto the mat.

"Hm," Gouki said, "my turn ends."

"I ride Dragon Night Nahalam, and then I send out Blasterdark! Blasterdark attacks your vanguard!"

"No guard"

"Then with a boost from Undex Nahalam attacks!"

"I guard with Chappie the Ghostie!"

"Drive check!"

I revealed the card and it was…

My lucky Dragonic Overlord.

I smiled secretly, this was perfect if I let him hit me one more time I could use its counterblast and win the game easily.

A few minutes later it was my turn again. I had three damage.

"RISE FROM THE ASHES I RIDE DRAGONIC OVERLORD!" I screamed, "now I use its counterblast!"

I flipped three damage cards over.

"then I attack your rear guard!"

"I guard with Romario!"

"Drive check!"

And It was blu-ray dragon! A draw trigger!

"My attack goes through!" I said triumphantly, "And now I can stand my vanguard once more. Now dragonic overlord attack again!"

"I-I don't guard," Gouki muttered.

The attack went through.

"And again I stand and now I attack your vanguard!"

"I can't guard," Gouki said shamefully.

"Then I attack with Blasterdark!" I yelled.

"No guard," Gouki said.

"6 damage!" I yelled.

I won, now all I had to do was face Ren

**Erlakes: OH MY GOD THIS IS AWFUL**

**Emma: You can say that again**

**Erlakes: THIS IS TERRIBLE I AM SO SORRY I NEED TO CONTINUE MY STORY AND WHILE I WAS TYPING MY INTERNET WAS BUSTED SO I PRETTY MUCH GUESSED ON THE CARDS AND I Am TO LAZY TO FIX IT**

**Emma:... Shameful**

**Erlakes:But don't worry peeps i will come out with new better chapters soon...**

**Emma:sureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Erlakes: Just read and REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I was pacing the floor.

"I got to beat Ren. I got to beat Ren," I kept muttering.

"Emma, Shut up," Kai said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hmph, I'll go pace somewhere else then," I said walking down a narrow corridor when-

_Thump_.

I accidentally bumped into someone, AGAIN.

"Owwwww," the guy I bumped into said.

He had messy brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a green shirt, some tan slacks and some heelys.

"sorry," I said apologizing, "That happens to me a lot, are you ok?"

"Yeah," The guy said, "My fault, no need to worry. Why are you here?"

"I'm a Vanguard fighter."

The guy's eyes widened.

"COOL!" he said, "I'm just here to record the battles. I was finding my way to the bathrooms but I think I got lost."

I laughed.

"Well the bathrooms are down the hall to the left."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, duh," he said slapping himself on his forehead.

"Well nice meeting you," he said, "But I need to go. Bye!"

"Wait I forgot to ask your name!"

but he was gone.

"VANGUARD FIGHTERS MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE BATTLE FIELD!" an intercom crackled above.

"Crap," I grumbled dashing towards my doom.

**Erlakes: I UPDATED! I DO NOT OWN VANGUARD! I WIN**

**Emma: ...**

**Erlakes: sorry for the lame chapter i was sort of busy and yeah...**

**Emma: Why do you make me such a klutz?**

**Erlakes: HEY FILLER CHAPTER UNTIL I GET IDEAS YOU THE VIEWERS CAN HELP BY FREAKING COMMENTING**

**Emma: Wow, harsh**

**Erlakes: BUT I HAVE A CHALLENGE you know that guy Emma bumped into? well he's a famous Youtuber and if you the audience can guess his name you will win a shout out and FABULOUS PRIZES**

**Emma: i dont want to know i dont want to know i dont want to know**

**Erlakes: YEAH SO READ AND REVIEW TO WIN MAGIC PRIZES**


	16. Chapter 15

**Erlakes:AGJLFADHGKDSLAHGJALKSFHJKLSE DJHKLFJDSIKALH i was writing the next chapter and then i deleted... i have now lost all inspiration... BUT THANK YOU GUEST FOR GIVING ME IDEAS! and yeah Merry (late) Christmas and a happy new year... i have decided that you all can comment and ask me or any of the characters questions and we will answer them at the end of every chapter at the chat box... so yeah don't make me look like an idiot and ASK SOME QUESTIONS yeah...I'll try and get the next chapter out soon maybe next year... LOL thats in like a week... but ASK QUESTIONS AND I WILL ANSWER THEM **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Erlakes: HEY Guys quick authors note, i will not be doing any more battles, unless you want me to, because it takes me most of the time to brainstorm and i am pretty sure i am getting the battles wrong... so yeah... I DO NOT OWN VANGUARD I REMEMBERED YEAH!**

Chapter 15

"THE WINNER IS KAI!" the announcer screamed.

After beating the silver haired kid from AL4 Kai ignored the praise from the team.

"Up next, Emma from Q4 against Ren from AL4,"

Pulling on my blue gloves I walked to the fight table. I HAD to win this because I knew no one else was able to fight AL4.

And there he was, my worst enemy, Ren Suzugamori. *don't know how to spell, too lazy to look up*

"Good luck," he said sarcastically.

"I'm going to defeat you and get the old Ren back!" I yelled at him, "I'll do whatever it takes!"

He just laughed.

"Let's just get this over with," he said smiling, "I can't wait to crush you spirit."

I lost. It was a heal trigger. That's what happened. That's why I failed. That's why I failed the team. I failed _myself._

"Emma it's alright, you did fine, it was just luck," the manager tried to comfort me.

"But I didn't get him back, I _couldn't _get him back," I sobbed.

"Emma you did fine," Kamui and Misaki said.

"T-thanks guys, if you'll excuse me," I muttered walking to some random hallway.*notice how Kai said nothing*

And I admit, I had a complete mental breakdown.

And it was all my fault.

**Erlakes: YEAH i updated!**

**Emma: ITS BEEN A MONTH**

**Erlakes: Hey i'll upload more often... hopefully**

**Emma: sure **

**Erlakes: did i mention that i got a puppy for Christmas who's name is Emma...**

**Emma: Woof**

**Emma:...O.o A dog named after me...**

**Emma: *starts to go on hyper mode and dashes back and forth***

**Erlakes: isn't she cute!**

**Emma:...read and review...**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

"It's ok," Kai murmured in my ear, "It will be all right."

There I was in a random hallway sobbing in Kai's chest, how worse could this day get?

"But I completely failed," I sobbed.

"The time wasn't right,"

"But-"

I looked up at Kai's face, our noses were inches apart, were his eyes always that beautiful? What am I thinking?

Then his lips touched mine and all I felt was total bliss, peace, for about 15 seconds when Miwa rushed in screaming "WHERE WERE YOU GUYS? Aichi lost in like 1 minute were leav-" Then I heard gagging noises because Miwa just noticed we were kissing and was having a spaz attack.

"You and- what- wait you liked him- he likes you- I – what the heck- wait- what is this- I am – this is really happening?"

After getting over his temporary shock he screamed "I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT HAHAHAH Morikawa owes me $10! I KNEW IT!"

I rolled my eyes and started dragging both of them back to the team, trying to ignore the stares because of Miwa's 'I KNEW IT'.

"You knew what?" Kamui asked when Kai, Miwa, and I popped out of no where.

"KAI LIKES EMMA. EMMA LIKES KAI. I SOOOOOOO KNEW IT!" Miwa screamed to about everyone.

Kamui's eyes widened.

"So you DO like her? KAI IS IN LOVE. KAI IS IN LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVV VVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kamui started yelling before he noticed my you-are-going-to-die-in-your-sleep glare.

"What was that?" Kai asked in his I-am-really-really-pissed-off-so-don't-annoy-me-any-more-other-wise-I-will-take-a-flamethrower-and-torch-you voice.

"Ummm nothing," Kamui said hiding behind the manager for protection.

"SO YOU DO LIKE HER!"

I groaned, "If I hear that one more time I am going to have a-"

Then I realized it was Ren who said that.

"Ohhhhhh hi Ren," I grumbled.

"Wow Kai congrats," Ren said, "Anyway nice fight Emma, even if you were no match for me."

As Ren started to walk off I yelled *there is a lot of yelling going on in this chapter so deal with it* "WAIT ONE MOMENT MR. I AM SO AWSOME.

Ren turned around, "What?"

"Ok Ren I promise I WILL get you back and I won't stop trying until I do, and don't even think about spreading Me+Kai because otherwise I will kick your butt. Then after I get you back I will take you all out for ice cream because ice cream is good. and yeah…" I said.

For the first time Ren actually smiled, like a true smile.

"I can't wait," he said.

"NOW WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR I NEED TO TRAIN IWANTMYICECREAM!" I dragged Kai off.

Turning back I shouted to Ren, "I'll meet you at the battle field!"

**Erlakes: i do not own vanguard... AND THAT WAS THE BEST LONGEST CHAPTER EVER**

**Emma: wow...**

**Erlakes: that was soo happy but anyway there will be more!**

**Kai:... .**

**Erlakes: but anyway THANK YOU ALL FOR THE KIND REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL SO READ AND REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"This is sooooooo boring," I grumbled as I defeated Morikawa 6-0.

"Hey no fair!" he screamed.

"Is there even a person who could defeat me?"

"You sound like Kai," Kamui said.

"WHAT! I DO NOT SOUND LIKE KAI!"

"Oh yeah? You don't like your boyfriend?"

I was about to tear Kamui up when Aichi moved in between us.

"Whoa, whoa guys, don't fight," he said.

A motorcycle pulled up on the curb. It was black and sleek and riding on it was _Kai._

"Wheredidyougetthat?" I exclaimed.

"I stole it," Kai said sarcastically.

"Wow Kai," grumbled Kamui, "Well at least you and Emma can have a good fight."

"No, I'm fine," Kai said, then he looked at me, "You need to come with me."

"Ok," I said slowly.

Kai helped me on his motorcycle and then got on himself.

"Hold on," he told me, "this is going to be a wild ride."

He drove into an ally and then stopped.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

Then I noticed Miwa chained up to the pole of a basketball hoop.

"Hehe, hi Kai, Emma," he said meekly.

I walked towards Miwa, "God Miwa, seriously, when I figure out who did this I'm going to-"

Suddenly, a chain whipped in front of me.

"That's enough of a reunion, I think,"

There was a guy with black hair wearing a white jacket.

"Who the HECK ARE YOU?" I asked.

"Jun the king of underground fights,"

"June? Isn't that a girl's name, like May or something?"

"It's J-U-N not June,"

"Ohhhh that makes more sense,"

"So, I didn't expect to meet a girl in these parts, especially a girl that's so beautiful,"

"WHAT?" I screamed, "No, no, no, no, You don't think, NO WAY I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND! So you're the one who chained up Miwa! I am going to kick your butt."

He just smiled.

"Really? No one has denied me. How about I challenge your boyfriend,"

"That would be me," Kai said.

"So you're the great and famous Kai. Let's make a deal, If you win, you get Miwa and the girl. If you lose I will keep you, Miwa, and the girl,"

"Sure, I won't let you win," Kai said.

"Kai let me do it!" I yelled.

"No Emma," Kai said.

One of the lackies rolled a Vanguard Simulation Cardfight Table out on the court.

"I will enjoy to see you in pain," Jun snickered as he put a glove on.

"Try me," Kai said.

"Why am I wearing one?" Miwa complained.

"Oh shut up," I grumbled as I put another one on.

"Stand up my vanguard,"

"Stand up the vanguard,"

A bright flash and dust was flying everywhere.

* * *

"I win," Kai said, "and I know a guy who is better with the dark irregulars than you could ever hope to be."

"I- I lost," Jun muttered.

"Great, now give us the idiot," Kai muttered.

Jun just muttered something and handed over Miwa.

"Great," I sighed "now can we finally go home cause I want to eat some popcorn."

Kai glanced at me and shrugged as he and Miwa and I walked into the sunset.

**Erlakes: sorry for not updating sooner school is driving me insane**

**Emma: Surrrrrrreeeeeeee**

**Erlakes: I DO NOT OWN VANGUARD CAUSE IF I DID KAI WOULD NOT HAVE LOST HIS MATCH WITH THE IDIOT LEON**

**Ren: I can't understand how he lost i mean its just like the first season...**

**Erlakes: IKR**

**Kai: HMPH as if you could've done any better**

**Emma: Weeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllll l i for one think that-**

**Erlakes:oh shut up but anyway i was looking and i found out we have 3,000 VIEWS so anyway i wanted to do a truth or dare thing with the viewers ask us anything or to do anything and we will do it**

**Emma: Yarsh but don't ask anything stupid**

**Erlakes: Nah ask us some stupid stuff that will make it more fun**

**Emma: fine I'll go first REN TRUTH OR DARE**

**Ren: truth**

**Emma: Do you like Asaka?**

**Ren: well... i like her as a friend and stuff...**

**Emma: but do you like-like her?**

**Ren: ummmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Emma: SO YOU DON'T LIKE HER JUST WAIT TILL I TELL HER HAHA *dashes off* **

**Ren:WAIT EMMA! DON'T GO!**

**Erlakes: XD Read and Review Ask us questions and if you need anything PM me!**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I moaned as Kamui and Kai started arguing AGAIN.

"Well I'VE HAD THE WINDOW SEAT SINCE I WAS A BABY!" Kamui shouted.

"Do I care?" asked Kai.

"Girls, girls, break it up," I said.

I heard Miwa snicker and Kamui glare at me.

"Hm whatever," Kamui grumbled.

"Good," I said, "Cause I don't want to hear a peep from you until we get to… where ever we're going."

We were on another field trip. God knows where we were going to.

"We're here!" the manager shouted.

Morikawa jumped out of the car and we were at…

"The FAIR?" Morikawa yelled.

"Wha?" I shouted, "We're at a fair! COME ON KAI LETS GO RIDE A ROLLAR COSTER AND THEN THE FERRIST WHEEL AND THEN PLAY CAMES AND THEN GO TO THE HAUNTED HOUSE AND-"

"We are NOT going to the haunted house," Morikawa said shaking, "The last time I was there I saw a ghost."

I snickered.

"Well come on guys hurry up at least," I said dragging everyone along when I ran into-

"Ren?!" everyone gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"We got invited," Ren said, looking bored, "Seems like most of the teams got an invite too."

"Great!" I said, not feeling fazed, "Come on then we're heading to go to the scariest, tallest, funnest roller coaster ever!"

"Sure,"

And so for the very first time team AL4 and team Q4 joined up with me leading.

As we traveled along I kept on getting glares from Asaka.

_Well some one's jealous _I thought _She thinks I like Ren… Well jokes on her_

Finally we found the biggest, coolest, tallest roller coaster with 6 loop-de-loops.

"I don't want to go on this one," Kamui and Morikawa said in a small voice.

"Well great! Kamui's to short and Morikawa, well they don't allow babies on the coaster so GREAT!" I said.

Before Morikawa could figure out what I said I dashed to the first car with Kai.

"LEGGO!" I screamed as the roller coaster started to move.

"Awwwwwwww that was boring," I grinned.

"I-I think I need to barf," Miwa groaned.

Honestly if you heard us I was NOT the one screaming like a little sissy, that was Miwa.

"Next let's go to the haunted house!" I said laughing, "This time they allow babies."

It was really boring, like really boring. There were plastic skulls and bats everywhere. The most exciting part was when Morikawa stepped on a fake bone and screamed. That was until we got to a room filled with-

"SPIDERS!" I screamed jumping into Kai's arms, "OH MY GAWD THERE IS A ROOM FULL OF SPIDERS AND OMG I HATE SPIDERS"

"So you're still afraid of spiders?" Ren asked laughing.

"YES YOU IDIOT AND IT DID NOT HELP WHEN YOU PUT SPIDERS IN MY SANDWICH THAT ONE TIME SO NOT COOL MAN!" I yelled at him, still cowering.

"Come on," Kai said.

This time he was the one who dragged me along. Finally when we got out of the haunted house Morikawa snickered.

"You're afraid of spiders?" he said.

"BOO!"

"AAA!"

While Morikawa was talking Kamui sneaked up behind him and Morikawa screamed like… well like a big baby.

We were all laughing, hard, even Kai chuckled a little bit.

Which totally made my day.

**Erlakes: YELLO I DO NOT OWN VANGUARD AND GUESS WHAT WE HAVE SOME REVIEWS AND DARES!**

**Kai: oh joy...**

**Erlakes: Kai The first ones for you!**

**Kai: Oh shi-**

**Erlakes: CENSOR YOUR SELF KAI THERE ARE LITTLE KIDDIES READING THIS**

**Kai:...**

**Erlakes: Min1605 asks to lock Kai in the closet with Emma**

**Emma: WHAT WAIT NO UH NO NADA ZILCH ZIPPO NO WAY**

**Kai: Ditto**

**Erlakes: Well unfortunately you signed some contracts *Contracts appeared***

**Emma: I thought those said i could have free ice cream...**

**Erlakes: WELL HA I WIN IN THE CLOSET NOW!**

**Emma and Kai: *Walk to closet***

***In closet***

**Emma: Well this is awkward...**

**Kai: *Pulls out phone and starts texting***

**Emma: Oh good idea *Pulls out Ipod and starts listening to music***

***7 minutes later***

**Erlakes: *Opens door* WHAT YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?**

**Kai: What did you expect us to do?**

**Erlakes: Uhhhhhhhhhhh well you are boyfriend and girlfriend and you are also mortal enemies so i expected Emma to chuck a brick at your head..**

**Kai:...**

**Erlakes: Whatever... We also have another dare from a guest!**

**Emma: Oh joy not another love one...**

**Erlakes: INTRODUCING LEON!**

**Leon: hi**

**Kai: YOU!**

**Leon: oh snap... this is weird...**

**Erlakes: Leon you're here to answer a question!**

**Leon: Ooohhhhhhhhkaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy **

**Erlakes: A guest askes i if you like Sharen or Jaren more *Sorry for spelling errors***

**Leon: Oh well...*Wispers in Erlakes' ear***

**Erlakes: OH SO oh... wow they'll be heart broken...**

**Leon: Yeahhhhhhhhhh**

**Erlakes: Ok Then thats all the Reviews we got so HEY ASK QUESTIONS!**

**Leon: Read and Review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**ok the last thing you would want is that chapter 20 is a longgggg booriingg talk but i want to ask you guys something**

**I'm planning on making a fanfic with RenXOC and i was thinking about having that as a crossover with this fanfic**

**So Emma and whoever my other OC will be friends or something...**

**So what do you guys think?**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW I AM DIEING TO FIND OUT!**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

"We're doing what now?" I asked

"We're going on a ski trip!" the manager said as he loaded the bags into the van, "We were invited!"

"By who?"

"By a card company"

"Okkkkkkkk"

We shoved everything into the van and we were off. Fun.

"WHAT THE FUDGE!" I gasped as snow was flying everywhere.

"Wait here guys," the manager said, "I'll go find out where our rooms are and then you'll help me unload."

"Whhhhhhaaaaaat?" Kamui exclaimed, "We got here and the first thing we do is UNLOAD!"

"Well I'm sorry but it has to be done," the manager said walking off with a hmph.

I started looking around. If a card making company invited us here there must be-

"REN!" I shouted jumping and tackling him to the ground.

"Emma?"

I turned and saw a girl with bright red hair and brown eyes look at me with astonishment.

"Morgan?"

We both hugged and started talking rapidly, or at least I did.

"OMG!What are you doing here? And why are you with Ren? Unless you're with AL4? Wait you told me you joined a team did you join AL4? OMG! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

Morgan blinked and said, "I only caught Omg, Ren and AL4. You're just as hyper as ever."

"Yeah!"

"Well I'm with AL4 and we got an invite,"

"THAT'S GREAT! It will be like old times!"

Ok I should stop and explain.

Morgan is my old friend, before I met Ren and Tetsu and Kai, Morgan was my BFF, but she moved away a month before I even knew Ren, Tet (that's my nickname for him) and Kai existed.

"So you want to go skiing? I want to go down a black diamond hill!" I said.

"oh, I wanted to go down a bunny rabbit trail…"

"Hello Ren," Kai said.

"Hello Kai," Ren said, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh Morgan, meet Kai!" I said cheerfully trying to break the cold atmosphere.

"H-hi," she said nervously.

"NOW COME ONE WE NEED TO SKI!" I shouted dragging everyone along, leaving all the baggage behind and the poor manager shouting.

**Erlakes: HELLO!**

**Emma: Yello!**

**Erlakes: Ok you know Morgan rigghhtt well she's from my new story A Disastrous Dilemma So yeah! you should read it. it's about RenXOC!**

**Emma: Yarsh!**

**Erlakes Ok we have some more reviews and more dares and truths!**

**Kai: oh Shi-**

**Erlakes: KAI STOP SWEARING anyway PhauxRedwood says to wish everyone an early valentines especially ren!**

**Ren: I LOVE YOU *Throws chocolates at screen***

**Erlakes: Also another one for Ren**

**Ren: Yay! everyone loves me! **

**Erlakes: Dragonfighter1512 wants to ask you if you like Misaki or Asaka more!**

**Ren: Errrrrrrrrrr... well Asaka sort of stalks me so i'm going for Misaki but if i had to choose i would choose M-**

**Erlakes: DON'T RUIN THE STORY REN YOU IDIOT *slaps***

**Ren: owwwwwwwwww**

**Erlakes: Read and Review! I DO NOT OWN VANGUARD! MUWHAHAHAH I REMEMBERED! YEAH SCORE! *Fist pump***


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

The wind was rushing past my face. Snow flying everywhere.

"Hurry up," I screamed.

Kai easily caught up with me.

"oh it is soooooooooooo on," I grinned as I raced by.

"WAIT UP!" Ren screamed.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" I yelled back.

All of us were rushing by on the biggest, steepest, black diamond hill and I was having so much fun.

After our 20th run I crashed in the lodge. Morgan, who got tired on our 10th run (wimp), was sitting in the corner reading. Her red hair was hanging in her face as she was concentrating on the book.

"BOO!" I shouted after I sneaked behind her.

She blinked not realizing it was me.

"So how's your day going?" I asked, plopping on the couch beside her.

"Oh, its fine," she said, gazing off in the distance to where Ren was talking to Tetsu.

"You like him don't you?" I asked.

"Wha? NO! I mean… my days going fine,"

"Stop changing the topic, you like him,"

She blushed, her cheeks were as red as her hair.

"No I don't, anyway he has Asaka," Morgan muttered turning away from me.

"Aww come on party pooper, you know Ren doesn't really like Asaka, right?"

She looked up immediately.

"He doesn't like Asaka?"

"Well duh! He like, hates her! She's such a creeper," I said.

"Well aren't you two having a good time,"

I looked up and saw Kai, casually leaning against the wall, with his hands in his pockets, his hair flaked with snow, his green/bluish eyes gazing at me- wait why am I noticing these things….. O.o

"Hmph, we're talking about stuff that boys shouldn't hear,"

Kai's eyes widened,

"Well I'm leaving," he said quickly.

I face palmed myself.

"NO I AM SO NOT TALKING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT, YOU KNOW GOSSIP AND WHAT PEOPLE THINK, BUT OBVIOUSLY YOU WOULDN'T CARE CAUSE YOUR MISTER COOL AND… he left,"

"Wow," Morgan said in a small voice, "You attract so much attention, remind me never to go out in public with you."

"Well thanks for your vote of confidence," I grumbled.

**Erlakes: HELLO MY MINIONS I HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST**

**Kai: oh crap not again**

**Erlakes: ITS MISAKI!**

**Misaki: oh hi...**

**Erlakes: and now Dragonfighter1512 asks who do you like?**

**Misaki: *blushes* um... i don't know Aichi is nice but is so naive sometimes, Kamui is like just no, Morikawa well just no, um...**

**Erlakes: there's Miwa...**

**Misaki: urgh do i have to choose...i guess id choose him... he's probably the best one out of everyone**

**Erlakes: And there you have it folks... There are no more questions... tell me more questions people... Oh yeah! I DO NOT OWN VANGUARD and PLEASE LOOK A Disastrous Dilemma please! I am begging you! and thats about it READ AND**

**Morgan: WAIT!**

**Erlakes: *Death glare* what...**

**Morgan: i want to say it... ;(**

**Erlakes: Fine *annoyed face***

**Morgan: YAY :) READ AND REVIEW! and read a Disastrous Dilemma Please :) *puppy dog face***


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

I was sipping hot chocolate when Ren sat down next to me.

"Well, does she like me?"

I blinked, "What?"

"Does she like me?"

I took another drink of the coco.

"Are you talking about Asaka? Because yeah she likes you,"

Ren rolled his eyes.

"No you dimwhit! Does Morgan like me?"

I thought it over. Morgan never made me swear an oath, and I could be the Cupid. A brilliant plan started to formulate in my mind, by the end of this trip, Morgan and Ren would be two lovebirds in a tree.

"Um… maybe," I said.

"I take that as a yes," Ren said, a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah, but don't be awkward around her, I don't want her to know that I told you."

"Don't worry I won't," Ren said.

Like a ninja I snuck away to formulate my secret plan when of course I ran into….

"KAI THIS IS LIKE THE 10TH TIME WE DID THIS WHAT THE CRAP!" I screamed at him.

"Its not my fault you weren't paying attention," Kai said smirking as he got up, "Or maybe this is an excuse just to be around me."

I gasped. The nerve of that JERK FACE. I got up and tackled Kai, hearing a satisfying 'UPH'.

"Hmph, next time watch your mouth," I grinned walking away.

Unfortunately, he knows I'm a complete klutz and he put out his foot and I went down with him. He pulled me up, our faces were 2 inches apart, its happening again huh. Our lips touched, I wrapped my arms around Kai's back. And our luck sucks because Morgan and Ren walked in, right on us.

"Oh… Kai should we leave," Ren said cheerfully.

Morgan's jaw dropped.

"ASDFHLLKAJFKSDHFKELHIDA?" she blinked.

"GAH! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!" I yelled.  
"Hmph, it's not my fault that you have so many friends," Kai muttered.

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT AT LEAST I HAVE FRIENDS UNLIKE YOU!"

"Hmph I don't need friends,"

"then why do you have a girlfriend?"

"Hm? What are you talking about?"

"WELL WHY DID YOU KISS ME? OR DO YOU KISS EVERY GIRL OFF THE STREET?"

"You scream to much"

"Do not"

"do to"

"do not"

"do to"

"DO NOT"

"That proves my point,"

Did I mention sometimes I wanted to slap Kai.

Ren looked at us.

"Wow," he said, "You two are soooo weird."

"That's what I was just going to say!" Morgan said, smiling.

"WELL WHATEVER I'M LEAVING," I said, stomping out of the room.

Later that day Ren approached me.

"Well this is great," he muttered.

"What," I asked.

"Asaka's being really annoying and stalkerish. And she's completely messing me up. 'cause everywhere I go she's around the corner asking 'can I do anything for you Ren?' or 'can I buy you a drink Ren?' or 'I LOVE YOU REN!'"

I raised my eyebrow.

" 'I love you Ren!' Really?"

"Well sort of, I mean she's basically saying that,"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well you better make a move on Morgan," I advised, "She's getting anxious."

" Ummm… what should I say?"

"How about this, 'Morgan I love you with all my heart, please marry me!' and then you can run off into the sunset with her in your arms and then you would live happily ever after,"

"Yeahhhhhhhh noooooo, do you know how corny that would be?"

"Well I'm sorry, just trying to give helpful advice,"

**Erlakes: YES A NICE LONG CHAP FOR YOU PEEPS!**

**Emma: yay...**

**Kai: fun...**

**Erlakes: no dares or truths so i'll go**

**Kai: OH NONONONONONONONONONO**

**Erlakes: Emma, if you had to choose, would you kiss Kai in front of the world, or would you ski dive without a parachute?**

**Emma: oh... Well either way i would die so the first one...**

**Erlakes: Cool READ AND REVIEW I DO NOT OWN VANGUARD!**


	25. Chapter 24

OMG I HIT 5000 THANKYOU! OMG THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CRAP!

Now i will do something special...

WHATEVER YOU WANT ANYTHING! I WILL DO IT FOR YOU THE READERS!

I love you all 3

Erlakes :P


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 23

Three days left and my plan was working brilliantly. That's if I had a plan, which I didn't. But things were going smoothly, Ren was hanging around Morgan, I did 25 ski runs in a row, and I managed to fall flat on my face after trying an epic jump with a snowboard (I really can't snowboard…).

"REN WAIT FOR ME!" Asaka yelled.

"Gah! Asaka go away!" Ren said, giving Asaka the cold sholder.

"BUT PLEASE R-"

"NO NONONONONO! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOUR MOUTH YOU HEAR!"

Asaka whimpered and left.

"Great job," I said with a grin, "She won't be bothering you for anytime soon."

"Pft you mean 12 minutes, the always comes back forgetting that I yelled at her and then the same thing goes on and on and on and on and o-"

"I get it,"

"Yes so now you know how I feel!"

"oh boy do I know how you feel, ever since she found out I was your childhood friend she's been asking me these weird questions non-stop,"

"Really?"

"Yeah like: What was Ren's favorite color? What was Ren's favorite cookie? What was Ren's favorite month? What does Ren fear? What type of clothes did Ren wear? When was Ren born? What did Ren eat for breakfast?"

Ren's eyes widened.

"Oh God," he said.

"Yeah, I'm bored want to have a Vanguard fight?" I asked.

"Sure," he said getting out his deck.

"STAND UP THE VANGUARD!" We both yelled.

"NOW CROSSRIDE DRAGONIC OVERLORD THE END!" I yelled.

"What where'd you get that?" Ren asked.

Considering we were having a FAMILY FRIENDLY match Ren's Demon-Purple-Eyes-I-Will-Kill-You-In-Your-Sleep-Th ing didn't activate.

"Meh, my little secret," I said smiling, "Ability activate! When a card that has Dragonic name, The End always has 1300 powe!"

"NOW THE END ATTACKS!" I yelled, turning the card, picturing the scene, my vanguard attacking Ren's Blaster Dragon.

"No guard," Ren said, emotionlessly.

"Checking the drive trigger... A CRIT!"

"Damage check, First, second. Nothing. That was amazing Emma!"

"Oh, thanks, I mean, wow, I won, wow, I think, wow," I said flabbergasted, I won I mean I REALLY BEAT REN!

"Congrats!" Ren said smiling.

"I know I'm awesome," I smirked.

And that, ladies and gents, is the second best day of my life.

**Erlakes: HELLO i'm sorry i'm so so so so sorry**

**Emma: YOU BETTER BE IT's been like 2 months**

**Erlakes: Well i was having writers block (sorry if this chapters crappy i don't re read because i find my stories are awful and yeah...) but then my laptop bleeped out because my mom and dad both stepped on it... but then 2 weeks later my mom dropped my laptop and it randomly works now... BUT I AM BACK!**

**Emma: oh joy**

**Ren: HELLO PEOPLE!**

**Erlakes: Hi Ren! I HAVE A DARE! FIRST INTRODUCING ASAKA**

**Ren: OH CRAP! *dashes out***

**Asaka: REN WAIT**

**Erlakes:Dragonfighter1512 wants me to ask why you like Ren...**

**Asaka: Well because he's so dreamy and strong and crushes the enemies hopes and dreams and hes hot and dreamy and he's powerful and commanding and *talks on and on and on and on***

**Erlakes: Wow... Hey just for fun has anyone watched the third season? REN HAS A FREAKING PONYTAIL! and yeah... i really don't like the third season as much cause Kai really is not in it at all... he was the main reason i watched vanguard... DONT QUESTION ME! Anyway what do you guys think about the third season... or any season i'm curious and yeah! post in the comments below! Read and Review! Gimme truths or dares! I do not own vanguard! PEACE OFF BOOP!**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 24

Again a fast forward.

I found out Ren and Morgan were dating. I KNEW IT I DID I DID HAHAHAHAHA. Yeah. Vacation went by to fast and now I was stuck in school. Fun.

As I got to school Mr. Sato made an announcement.

"NEW SEATING ARANGEMENTS!" he yelled.

I was looking at the diagram.

7 groups of 3 people. And I was stuck with

"HEY EMMA! HEY KAI!" Miwa yelled.

I groaned as I thought _I am stuck between two idiots. Well mainly Kai…_

And as if Kai could read my thoughts he glared at me. His facial expression told me he thought the same thing except I was the idiot.

"Well isn't this great!" Miwa said.

"Great," Kai and I said and the same time, both sounding equally sarcastic.

"NOW YOU WILL ALL DO THE PAPER I HANDED OUT AS A TEAM!" Mr. Sato bellowed.

I sighed grabbing the sheet and looking over the questions.

"OH! I know this!" Miwa shouted, scaring everyone.

"Greaaaaatttttttttt, I think I know page two," I said, "and what are you contributing Mr. I'm so cool?"

Kai opened his eyes.

"nothing," he said and he went back to sleep.

I chucked an eraser at his head.

Kai caught it and chucked it back at my head and then I caught it.

"You're lucky I didn't throw anything sharper," I said sticking out my tongue.

"Well you're lucky that-" Kai started.

"BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" Miwa shouted.

Kai and I both glared at him.

Then Miwa started giggling.

"What?" He and I asked AT THE SAME TIME AGAIN!

"Y-You two are s-so much like each other it's h-hilarious," Miwa said laughing his butt off.

"I can't wait till this is over," I muttered and I swear Kai muttered the same thing.

**Erlakes: I AM SORRY school is like soooooooooooooo hard and i have a cold and things are not going so good for me but i updated the chapter! and now for some truths and dares! And all of them are from Dragonfighter1512 (Thank you for reviewing) First one: What would happen if Kai and ren are brothers for a day ?**

**Kai: Um No**

**Ren: Come along BIG BROTHER**

**Kai: No i'm fine**

***Hour later***

**Ren: Here you go brother i got some icecream!**

**Kai: Fun...**

**Ren: Whats wrong brother? **

**Kai:... *glare***

**Ren: What brother? Why are you giving me that look?**

**Kai:... *glares more***

**Ren: Well lets go brother! we can have so much fun!**

**Kai: *gets dragged along, pouting* **

**Erlakes: :P hahaha**

**Kai: Shut up**

**Ren: Whats wrong now brother?**

**Erlakes: Then for Aichi Dragonfighter1512 ask: why didn't aichi appear in these few chapters ?**

**Aichi: Um... ive been training and having fun with my friends and...**

**Emi: AND YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING if it wasn't for me you would have been asleep throughout the entire fanfic! **

**Aichi: Oh yeah hehe...**

**Erlakes: KK cool next question: What will happen if Kai was Emma and Emma was Kai? Oh this is going to be soooo much fun!**

**Emma: GAH WHAT HAPPENED!**

**Kai: *Screams* AH AH WHAT AH!**

**Ren: Big brother why are you shouting like a little girl?**

**Emma: GAH STOP MAKING ME SCREAM LIKE THAT IT LOOKS HORRIFYING!**

**Kai: WELL STOP FROWNING LIKE THAT! I LOOK AWFUL!**

**Emma: Then you stop smiling!**

**Kai: I can't help it!**

**Emma: WELL TRY ANYWAY!**

**Ren: Um... Brother would you like some more icecream?**

**Emma: NO I would NOT!**

**Ren: Emma are you Ok? You are not my brother?**

**Kai: NO I AM NOT OK! LOOK AT ME!**

**Emma: LOOK AT ME I'M ALL GIRLY! **

**Kai: WELL YOU KNOW WHAT! I HAVE IT WAY WORSE**

***Starts bickering***

**Ren: *backs away slowly* I-I'm going now... BYE! *dashes off***

**Erlakes: Hahaha well that concludes this chapter! Bye! Read and Review!**


	28. Authors note

Hey... I got flamed... and it hurts... a lot...

And i can't reply... because whoever posted that... was a guest...

But hey i know this is not a real story or anything...

and i know this is not great...

but hey...

this is my story...

and you know what whoever you are out there...

you are right...

this story does suck...

but you know...

other people out there like it too...

so i'm going to stay strong and keep writing...

and i don't give a dang care about what you say...

and you probably didn't even read a sentence in my story...

so there i said it i got it off my chest the end done big deal yay...

now lets continue :)

thank you all of my supporter 3 erlakes


	29. Gossip Girls

Chapter 25= Gossip Girls

**I am now naming my chapters cause i am so confused on what chap. we are on so Yay!**

As I slammed my locker shut, I heard two girls next to me giggle.

They were one of those girly-make-up-gossip-ewwww-bleh girls that spent all their time trying to find juicy school drama without breaking their nails. I NEVER liked them. So I just didn't talk to them and they didn't talk to me. But now they were a foot away from me whispering like crazy and I knew something was up.

"Are you looking for something?" I asked.

More giggles.

"Yes, we heard you are friends with Toshiki Kai," said one of the girls.

"Yeah…" I said slowly.

"Well then… HOW ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH A HOTTIE LIKE HIM!?"

I rolled my eyes to the heavens. I never realized how thick some people could be.

"Well we card fight together," I said, trying to end the conversation.

"You card fight with HIM! You can't card fight with a hottie like him!" another girl said, gasping.

"You people don't even card fight," I said.

"So what if we don't card fight," the third girl said, the leader, "Toshiki Kai is super hot and you know, he doesn't have a girlfriend so you know that means he's mine."

I sighed in relief. Miwa hadn't had the chance to shout out to the whole school that Kai and I were dating.

"Pft, you think you have a chance with THE TOSHIKI KAI THE HOTTIE?" I said, playing along with it, "Then girl you have no chance. He doesn't like your type. And seriously?"

"You know what type of girl Toshiki Kai the hottie likes?" all of the girls squealed at once.

"Yep, and I'm not going to tell you so ta-ta," I said making a dash for the exit.

Running down the hallways and crashing through the door I finally made it out of the school. And the one person who was waiting for me was, Kai the hottie.

"Finally you were taking long enough," Kai grumbled.

"Sorry," I panted, "Had some… gossip problems… and did you know you are now called Kai the hottie to most of the girls?"

"And let me guess you're one of them,"

I slapped him so hard.

"In your dreams," I said, stomping forward indignantly.

"Hmph," Kai said with a small smile, "Whatever."

**Erlakes: Hello! so we have no truths or dares so please people think of SOMETHING! But anyway, you know how i got flamed well after the initial shock i was like heck this is actually pretty funny so yeah look:**

Windmaestro:Hi there you little **. Let my knife have a deep talk with your  
**. This is ** compared to the REAL authors. Bushiroad will one day sue this  
place because of copyright. Even if you used disclaimers, its not enough. My  
middle finger says it all. Bye and have a nice abuse-free day

**Wow... Ok lets critique it!**

Windmaestro:Hi there you little **.

**Ok so you can't swear how nice at least you made it kid appropriate for the fanfic Thanks**

Let my knife have a deep talk with your **.

**Oh my gawd you got a knife O.O **

This is ** compared to the REAL authors.

**Well A. Dude seriously have you EVER BEEN ON THIS WEBSITE CALLED WHERE PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT AUTHORS CAN POST THEIR STUFF AND HAVE OTHER PEOPLE READ IT. well you obviously have not! Oh wait... you're on it right now...**

Bushiroad will one day sue this place because of copyright**. **Even if you used disclaimers, its not enough.

**This was the part that made me laugh really hard... DUDE THERE IS A PLACE CALLED WHERE PEOPLE CAN POST THINGS CALLED FANFICTION THAT ARE BASED OFF OF A FANDOM. and there are big copyrighted thing on that website like Harry Potter and that website hasn't been taken down... Hey! thanks for reminding me I don't own Vanguard! Cause if i did there would be an english version to the 3ds video game by now... I really want the video game i mean i bought a 3ds just for it... BUT ITS ONLY AVAILABLE IN JAPAN ARGH! they better release an english version YOU CAN HAVE ALL MY MONEY JUST GIVE ME THE VIDEO GAME SPEAK ENGLISH KAI ENGLISH *cough cough* anyway... **

My middle finger says it all.

**Umm your middle finger can't speak... ok ok i get it im not dumb but really wow**

Bye and have a nice abuse-free day.

**Awww thanks for caring about my nice abuse free day cause i think this is so funny XD Honestly i just want to meet whoever wrote this and laugh in their face. I'm trying to make bad things funny in my mind so i am sooooo continuing this fanfic don't worry! **

**All jokes aside don't you think you could ship kai with like EVERYONE! like no joke...**

**Post a review down in the box below! Even you haters so i can laugh about something else! Read and Review! 3 erlakes**


End file.
